Te partager
by MaPlumeMagique
Summary: Emmett & Rosalie ont toujours étés ensembles. Ils ont une vie comme ils en ont rêvés et ils ne manquent rien... Enfin... Presque... Et si les choses changeaient? LEMON ALL HUMAN


**Je publie aujourd'hui cet OS, afin de vous faire patienter pour JE CONCRETISE ET ADMIRATION. Les chapitres arrivent, je vous promets. **

**J'ai écris cet OS pour Bellatrix afin de la remercier pour sa deux centième reviews. **

**Un grand merci à Milk40 pour sa correction.**

**Te partager**

Pov d'Emmett

Rosalie et moi nous nous sommes rencontrés sur les bancs du lycée. Elle était capitaine de l'équipe des cheerleaders, j'étais quaterback. Bien sûr, l'ordre des choses dictait que nous nous mettions ensemble.

Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Rosalie était loin d'être la fille prête à entrer dans un moule et à faire tout ce qui était attendu d'elle. Oh, ça non.

Elle avait ce sourire ravageur, ces jambes extra-longues, ces cheveux blonds magnifiques. Mais un caractère merdique. Désolé, mais y a pas d'autre mot. Elle était dure envers elle-même, et avec les autres aussi.

Ses résultats scolaires frôlaient l'excellence, son comportement en classe et avec les professeurs était parfait. Elle était parfaite. Mais en dehors des salles de cours, dans les couloirs, Rosalie était crainte par tous.

C'était le genre de fille capable de vous arracher la tête juste parce que selon elle, vous l'aviez regardée un peu trop longtemps et qu'elle jugeait ça irrespectueux.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas capable d'expliquer pourquoi elle m'a choisi. Parce que vous ne choisissiez pas Rosalie Hale. C'est elle qui vous choisissait.

Et elle m'a choisi.

J'avais besoin de cours de rattrapage en mathématiques, Rosalie était l'une des tutrices, et le hasard a voulu qu'elle pioche mon nom dans ''Le Grand Bocal Magique'' de madame Winston. J'avais peur qu'elle soit horrible avec moi, qu'elle me prenne pour un idiot parce que je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de mes cours, à l'époque.

Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Alors que la session était censée durer une heure tout au plus, elle est restée assise pendant plus de trois heures, faisant preuve d'une patience incroyable, et m'a expliqué, en long, en large et en travers tous les théorèmes existants. Et elle ne m'a laissé partir qu'après s'être assurée que j'aie tout compris.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai tout cartonné à mon interro et j'ai couru à travers les couloirs et je l'ai trouvée en train de ranger ses affaires dans son casier. Je l'ai attrapée, soulevée du sol et fait tourner dans les airs devant tout le monde sous ses éclats de rire.

C'est comme ça que notre histoire d'amour a débuté.

On ne s'est plus quittés. Quelques mois plus tard, nous avons été diplômés. La fac aurait pu nous séparer, mais nous nous sommes accrochés et nos amis nous ont tous soutenus, nous rappelant à chaque fois que l'un de nous allait mal que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Nous nous sommes évertués à nous voir chaque week-end, sans jamais en louper un seul.

Puis, un peu avant la fin de nos études, nous avons décidé de nous marier. Bien sûr nos parents en étaient très heureux, mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi nous tenions à tout prix à nous marier alors que nous ne vivions même pas encore ensemble. Mais pour nous, le choix était fait, les choses n'allaient pas assez vite. Nous avions besoin d'appartenir l'un à l'autre de manière officielle.

Nous nous sommes donc mariés moins d'un an plus tard, juste après nos avants- derniers examens. J'ai été subjugué comme au premier jour par la beauté de ma femme remontant l'allée dans sa robe blanche au bras de son père. Alice, sa meilleure amie à l'époque, avait tout préparé d'une main de maître.

La cérémonie a été somptueuse, les décorations magnifiques, la soirée a battu son plein jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous avons décroché nos premiers emplois et emménagé dans un petit appartement. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de place, dormions sur un futon posé à même le sol. On y est restés plus de deux ans, se contentant de peu. Je me suis levé aux aurores tous les matins pendant six mois. J'ai traversé toutes les villes aux alentours, et un après-midi, alors que Rosalie était en pleine réunion, je suis venu l'enlever, littéralement, devant toute une flopée de collaborateurs. Je l'ai fait monter dans la voiture, lui ai bandé les yeux, et je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas retirer le bandeau jusqu'à ce que je le lui dise.

Elle a pesté, bien sûr, mais plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Je l'ai fait descendre de la voiture, lui ai fait traverser la cour, et je me suis arrêté net.

''Bon, tu es prête ?'' Lui ai-je glissé au creux de l'oreille.

Elle a acquiescé vivement et j'ai ôté le bandeau de sur ses yeux.

Devant nous se dressait une maison gigantesque, comprenant trois chambres, deux salles de bain, un grand salon et une cuisine américaine. Enfin, ça c'est ce que j'espérais. Parce qu'en réalité, la maison tombait en ruine et devait être rénovée. Mais j'avais eu le coup de foudre en la voyant, j'avais tout de suite ressenti qu'elle serait la nôtre.

Et puis Rosalie l'a compris aussi en la voyant.

Nous avons signé deux heures plus tard, avons entamé des travaux dès le lendemain, et moins d'un an plus tard, tout était rénové.

Nous avons créé chaque pièce en fonction de nos goûts et nos envies. Nous y avons mis toutes nos économies, mais le résultat est bien au-dessus de toutes nos attentes.

Nous avons repeint la façade de la maison en blanc, installé d'énormes baies vitrées sur toute la longueur de la maison, côté jardin, afin de faire entrer le plus de lumière possible.

Notre porte d'entrée dispose d'une énorme poignée de couleur or, qui nous donne l'impression d'entrer dans notre château de rêve. Nous avons démoli les murs de l'entrée afin de donner l'impression d'entrer dans un loft New Yorkais, avec de très grandes pièces à vivre.

Au sol, nous avons opté pour un parquet en bois blanc, de grands canapés ont étés mis en place un peu partout, posés sur des tapis énormes et excessivement moelleux. Si moelleux que Rose passe le plus clair de son temps assise dessus et non sur les canapés.

Nous avons reconstruit la cheminée en conservant tous les morceaux d'origine et le résultat final est magnifique. C'est une cheminée dans le style Français qui donne un certain cachet à la pièce.

Juste au-dessus, Rosalie a fait agrandir notre photo de mariage et l'y a accrochée. Le sourire radieux que nous affichons est émouvant et il m'arrive encore de passer de longues minutes à l'admirer, me rappelant pour toujours de toutes les images incroyables de cette journée fantastique.

Ma Rose s'est occupée de la cuisine, choisissant des couleurs foncées pour le mobilier, créant un contraste saisissant avec le reste de la pièce à vivre.

Elle a craqué pour un frigo américain énorme et un plan de travail très long sur lequel repose toujours plein d'ustensiles.

Elle passe des heures entières à nous concocter des petits plats venus de tous les pays du monde. Mais sa spécialité est la cuisine Française.

A l'étage, nous avons optimisé chaque espace afin de prendre le moins de place possible. Elle a créé une pièce où tout un pan de mur est recouvert de photos de nous, de nos amis, de nos familles. Aucun endroit ne laisse présager de la couleur du mur sur lequel elles sont accrochées.

Sur le mur en face, elle a accroché des étagères ici et là et déposé dessus des miniatures de collections qu'elle a chinées un peu partout afin de commencer notre propre collection. Ma préférée est une vieille Aston Martin qu'elle a trouvée chez un antiquaire près de Time Square.

Une simple porte coulissante mène directement dans notre chambre à coucher. Ma mère, Esmé, a proposé plusieurs idées, et l'une d'entre elles a tout particulièrement séduit Rosalie.

La chambre est rouge sang, des tentures sont tendues partout du sol au plafond et donnent l'impression que tout est en train de voler. Un lit King size est posé contre un mur et j'ai créé moi-même la tête de lit. Elle est composée de deux planches et d'une énorme plaque de verre derrière laquelle j'ai plongé des centaines de plumes, donnant un aspect féerique et démesuré à la pièce.

Au plus récent Noël, j'ai offert une grande coiffeuse à Rosalie après l'avoir retapée pendant plus d'un mois. Elle est mise en valeur dans un coin de la pièce, se fondant parfaitement dans le décor.

C'est ici que j'ai rejoint Rosalie aujourd'hui. Elle était assise en face du grand miroir et se démaquillait.

J'ai rapidement ôté mes vêtements et me suis installé derrière elle. J'ai attrapé la brosse à cheveux et détaché sa longue chevelure afin de démêler lentement ses mèches blondes. Je savais qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement ce rituel que nous avions mis en place quelques années auparavant.

''Bonsoir mon amour,'' a-t-elle chuchoté en souriant à travers son reflet sur la glace en face de nous.

J'ai embrassé sa nuque gracieuse tout en douceur.

''Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Tu as été chez le médecin ?'' Ai-je demandé.

Je l'ai observée un peu plus en détails. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, marqués par de grands cernes. Mais son sourire rayonnant m'a fait tout oublier. Depuis un moment, elle se plaignait de maux de tête incroyables et avait perdu connaissance à plusieurs reprises, déclenchant chez moi des crises d'angoisse effroyables. Son sommeil était agité, peuplé de rêves étranges, et elle ne bénéficiait jamais d'une nuit complète.

''J'y suis allée,'' a-t-elle dit doucement alors que j'achevais de démêler ses cheveux.

J'ai placé ses cheveux sur le côté de son visage, attendant patiemment qu'elle m'annonce enfin ce qu'elle avait. Bien sûr, j'avais une petite idée, mais les symptômes ne correspondaient pas. Alors j'avais commencé à imaginer tout un tas de scénarios incroyables, et aujourd'hui je craignais qu'elle soit atteinte d'une maladie incurable…

''Dis-moi,'' ai-je quémandé.

Son sourire a disparu et elle s'est tournée face à moi.

''Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on refasse la pièce à côté de notre chambre ?

- Rosalie…

- Réponds-moi, on n'a jamais vraiment su quoi en faire, jusqu'à maintenant.''

Elle me regardait, attendant mon avis. J'étais prêt à lui donner la lune si elle me le demandait.

''Tout ce que tu veux. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? Un dressing, un bureau ?

- Il faudrait repeindre les murs d'une couleur neutre. Parce que je ne veux pas savoir. Et j'espère que toi non plus, '' a-t-elle dit.

De quoi parlait-elle ? Où voulait-elle en venir ? Savoir quoi ?

''Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Est-ce que tu penses que tu es capable de me partager ?''

Bien sûr que non, Rosalie était à moi. Elle s'était donnée à moi corps et âme et jamais personne ne me la prendrait.

''Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es à moi.

- Mais si c'était pour la bonne cause ? Si c'était pour nous rendre plus heureux encore ?''

J'ai réfléchi, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

''Je… Non. Enfin, si ça te rendait heureuse, oui. Enfin… Tu veux me quitter ?

- Quoi ?! NON ! Bien sûr que non, Emmett, voyons ! Tu es l'homme de ma vie et ça c'est pour toujours. Je n'aimerai jamais personne comme je t'aime toi ! Enfin…

- Enfin ? Enfin quoi ?'' Je me suis levé, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier. Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'elle me disait ni où elle voulait en venir, et j'étais en train de devenir fou, littéralement.

''Mon amour, calme-toi. Je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre pour te le dire. Ne remets jamais en question l'amour que je te porte Emmett McCarty. Parce qu'il est unique et irrévocable. Je t'aime et ça, c'est pour toujours. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et quoi qu'il arrive, rien ni personne ne changeras ça,'' a-t-elle dit, saisissant mes mains et me faisant me rasseoir face à elle.

'' Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Emmett, c'est que nous allons devoir refaire la pièce à côté et en faire une chambre. Tu vas devoir me partager chéri, et je vais devoir te partager aussi. Parce que nous sommes trois maintenant.''

J'ai pris conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de me dire.

''Oh…

- Oui mon amour. Il y a trois mois maintenant, lorsque nous sommes allés en Espagne… Tu m'as donné un bout de toi. Je porte ton enfant, Emmett. Tu vas avoir un fils ou une fille. Et tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse du monde, jour après jour. ''

Ma vie n'aurait pas pu être plus merveilleuse que ça.

Je me suis levé, j'ai déshabillé Rosalie aussi doucement que possible, je me suis agenouillé devant elle et j'ai posé mes lèvres contre son ventre, sur la petite bosse très légère qui était malgré tout bien présente.

Je me suis remis debout et j'ai couru à l'autre bout du couloir, me suis emparé d'un appareil photo avant de revenir dans la chambre.

J'ai saisi sa main et l'ai placée juste devant le mur. Sa peau laiteuse ressortait complètement face au rouge sang du mur derrière elle. Je l'ai fait mettre de profil et j'ai mitraillé son ventre de photo.

Une fois certain d'avoir pris la bonne photo de son ventre, j'ai posé l'appareil au sol et l'ai entraînée vers le lit, l'y ai allongée.

J'ai massé ses pieds pendant de longues minutes, remontant mes mains lentement le long de ses jambes afin de la détendre au maximum. Cette femme magnifique était la mienne depuis la première fois que je l'avais vue, et plus les jours passaient et plus je l'aimais. L'amour que je lui portais n'avait aucune limite.

Elle portait au creux de son ventre mon enfant qu'elle créait de toutes pièces.

Je suis directement allé chercher ses lèvres, et j'ai essayé de faire passer autant d'amour que possible dans ce baiser.

Je n'allais pas perdre de temps avant de la faire mienne, mon besoin de sentir son corps autour de moi était irrépressible. Il fallait que je la possède sur le champ. Que je l'aie pour moi, toute entière.

J'ai soulevé son bassin avec autant de délicatesse que possible, craignant de la casser.

Je me suis placé entre ses jambes sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. J'ai avancé lentement, me plaçant à son entrée, et aussi doucement que possible, je l'ai pénétrée.

Son corps répondait au mien comme un aimant, s'enroulant autour de moi à la perfection.

Un souffle s'est échappé de ses lèvres alors que je me redressais, l'emportant avec moi. J'ai alors entamé de lents mouvements, presque imperceptibles. J'ai savouré son contact alors que le plaisir prenait lentement place entre nous et que j'accélérais.

La passion entre nous était telle que même l'avoir là, collée contre moi, ne me suffisait pas.

J'ai alors enroulé ses jambes autour de mes hanches tout en nous asseyant sur le matelas. Elle a compris et soulevé son corps avant de le faire redescendre sur mon sexe.

La friction ainsi créée était intense. Nous accompagnions les mouvements de l'autre sans jamais être brusques ou pressés.

Le plaisir a pris place peu à peu et je l'ai sentie se resserrer autour de moi, m'entraînant vers l'orgasme avec elle. Le sentant, j'ai rattrapé ses lèvres en accélérant encore une fois, pour enfin nous faire atteindre l'apogée.

L'orgasme a été fulgurant, notre plaisir immense, et c'est après de longues minutes que je l'ai redéposée contre la couverture avant de prendre place à ses côtés et de lui murmurer autant que possible tout l'amour que je lui portais tout en caressant son ventre qui abritait si bien un morceau d'elle, un bout de moi. Et un tout, de nous.

###

Un peu moins de sept mois plus tard, après de longues heures de travail, Rosalie a fait de moi un père, un homme comblé… lorsque Grâce, notre fille, a poussé son premier cri à trois heures quarante-quatre du matin.

Une nouvelle vie a commencé. Une nouvelle vie à trois, pleine de surprises, de bonheur. Mais surtout d'amour, beaucoup d'amour.


End file.
